


Rin-chan is suddenly a cat!

by MangaBitch



Category: Free!
Genre: Animal Transformation, Catboys & Catgirls, Comedy, Cosplay, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Female Matsuoka Rin, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Horny Nanase Haruka, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Rin, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Haru and Rin have been dating for at least a year and have a difficult relationship. They attend different schools and Rin sometimes makes trips to Australia now and again; But they make it work somehow. However now their relationship is really being tested; because Rin is now a cat girl!





	1. I'm a cat!

**Author's Note:**

> Rin mysteriously wakes up to find she has turned into a cat hybrid human. She thinks Haru will hate her but gets the complete opposite

A warm breeze blew into Haru's room quietly. Since it was summer he had started sleeping with the window open to air it out. It did get quite hot inside and hard to sleep with the intense heat. For once he wasn't wrapped up in his blanket but had it covered over him tightly. Even in such heats he loved being safe in his blanket.

Rin was laid beside him the blanket covering her from the waist down. She got too warm covered up too much and just liked to keep her lower torso warm. She was wearing a black tank top and boxer shorts. She hated the idea of wearing girly PJ's to bed and found T-Shirts to be far comfier.

Haru never admitted it vocally but he did like what Rin wore to bed. Her healthy D cup breasts peaked out of her shirt as she slept; giving him a nice view to look at. He was still a guy and enjoyed admiring his lovers well proportioned female form.

They had both taken a bath the previous night so they smelled clean and of fresh shampoo. However in Haru's opinion the scent of Shampoo was far more alluring on Rin than him. The smell of freshly bathed girl was just so much sexier both mentally and physically than a guy fresh out of the bath.

Slowly the maroon haired girl opened her eyes rousing herself from sleep. It was still early but her brain was telling her to wake up; so she listened to it. Her head was still fuzzy and her brain was not at 100 percent yet. Her body yelled at her to go back to sleep; but she fought against it adamantly.

Haru was sleeping next to her his body curled up in his blanket. The only his face could be seen from above his eyes. But in her eyes that just made him even cuter. Of all the people closest to him she was the one who got to see him like this. At his most vulnerable and yet his most peaceful; when he was lost in sleep.

If his face wasn't covered she would happily kiss him right now. He was just that cute when he was fast asleep. If only she had her phone she would take a picture for her own personal viewing; it was her right as his girlfriend after all.

Suddenly she felt something warm between her legs. She blushed wildly and buried herself under the covers. Was she really like this so early in the morning? It was amazing how easily something could arouse the human body.

But given how cute her lover was it was hardly surprising. Those muscles he built up from years of swimming; his black sleek hair and ocean blue eyes. God he was angelic to the point it drove her crazy. How was he so damn attractive and yet so non nonchalant about it?

She reached her hand down slowly to deal with the problem. If she was quiet then she wouldn't wake Haru. As she reached her groin she was met by a warm surprise; but not the kind she was expecting. It was warm and fluffy; soft to the touch like kitten fur. But that was impossible right? She was a human and not a cat.

Hesitantly she pulled up the sheet to have a look and just about died of shock. " _WHAT THE HELL?!"_ Rin mentally screamed her eyes wide with horror. This had to be a dream; no way in hell could something like this happen. Her brain was still half asleep so she was imagining things.

She hesitated then peered under the blanket quietly. She had looked out a spare as Haru liked to cover himself in it. As soon as she did everything went black and shock filled her; this had to be a dream. She was still tired and she was imagining it.

She crawled out of bed as fast as her legs would carry her. She heard Haru moan but he didn't rouse. Right now she cared little about whether or not he woke up because of her; this was an emergency.

She padded quickly across the hallway and power walked into the bathroom. She could mentally break once she was locked inside not in Haru's bedroom. As soon as she reached the bathroom she closed it with a swift thud.

_**In bathroom** _

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rin yelled anxiously repeating her thoughts from earlier; except more vocally this time. Atop her head she had a pair of spiky yet soft cat ears poking out of her head.

She fingered them anxiously only to find they were indeed real. Above her but she had a long knee length tail to match her ears. While like she first interpreted they were indeed soft; if not somewhat spiky and wild in appearance.

Opening her mouth she found her canines were a bit sharper too; completing the cat look. God she hoped that was all she had; she didn't want to find she was sprouting fur too. She was a human and not a god damn house pet!

"How did this happen? Why am I a cat? I mean I'm still human but I have ears and a tail! I can't go to school like this!" she whined unhappily. She couldn't hide her tail or ears in her uniform as they would either poke out or be in obvious sight. She couldn't swim because her tail wouldn't be able to get into her swimsuit.

She couldn't go home like this or her sister Gou would tease her for it. Plus given the amount of perverts out there she wouldn't be safe. There were all sorts of weirdo's out there with really creepy fetishes. The last thing she wanted was to be kidnapped by a Weaboo nerd with a cat maid fetish.

Slowly she curled up on the floor gripping her head. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening. If Haru saw her like this he would tease her nonstop; and he knew how sensitive she was. She started crying quietly on the bathroom floor.

She didn't understand what was happening at all. More than that how long would she be like this? When would she be able to change back?

_**Meanwhile** _

Haru was still lost in dreams but just barely awake. He felt lonely wrapped up in his blanket and wanted to feel Rin against him. He reached out from his blanket cocoon and reached out to touch his lover. However to his surprise the space beside him was empty.

She wouldn't have gone home because she only just arrived yesterday and they planned on spending the day together. It had been a while since they had spent time together given their long term relationship. She valued their time together almost as much as he did; she would never leave without saying goodbye to him.

Yes it wasn't easy given they attended different schools, exams, training and competitions. But they made it work and altered it to holidays and days off after exams. Not seeing each other for long periods of time only made their love and desire for one another stronger.

He felt around the bed a bit only to confirm his suspicion that Rin was indeed gone. However the bed was still warm which meant she had left shortly and was still in the house. Slowly Haru opened his sleepy eyes his brain still fuzzy. All he wanted to do was sleep right now but he also wanted to cuddle Rin.

He listened quietly and heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. Had Rin had a bad dream and didn't want to wake him? He smiled how cute. Even now she hid and didn't let him see her cry. She thought her crying face was ugly and childish; but to him it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

He started to remove himself from the blanket cocoon he submerged around himself and was hit with cool air. Leaving the window open was a good idea; as it aired the room a little making it less hot.

Haru climbed out of the bed to comfort his crying girlfriend. While he enjoyed teasing Rin fondly; he hated the thought of her being genuinely upset. Which is why he would always protect her no matter what.

_**Back in bathroom** _

"Why me? Why does everything weird happen to me? Does the universe hate me or something?" Rin sniffed tearfully. She never heard of Makoto, Nagisa or Rei getting into bother like this. How come all the strange things happened to her?

If Haru saw her like this he would tease her and post a picture so everyone would know. He was a meanie like that even if it was just for fun. Maybe she could just hide in the bathroom until she changed back. But that would be too weird and other people needed to use it too.

How did she even manage to sprout ears and tail in the first place? Had someone drugged her food and she had transformed? Was she having a weird dream and this was all her imagination?

She stroked her ears and tail again only to confirm her first suggestion. They were indeed a pair of real cat's ears and tail. This was no dream and it was actually happening. "What am I gonna do?" she whined tearfully wiping her eyes. She couldn't go outside like this; people would stare at her.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and panicked. Haru was already awake? Obviously he would know she was was scary how he had built in "Rin sense" so he knew when she was missing or when she was approaching.

But what the hell was she supposed to tell him? Hey sweetie I suddenly grew cat ears and a tail but don't freak out okay? " _I can't say that! How could someone not freak out about this? I'm half cat for crying out loud!"_ she mentally cursed.

As she expected she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She was undeniably, completely utterly and totally screwed. There was no way out of this situation. "Hey Rin you ok? I heard you crying" Haru asked worriedly his voice monotone. While he very rarely showed emotion in his voice he did care about her.

Rin swallowed nervously "Y...Yeah I'm ok. Just a bad dream and I needed to wash my face" she lied. Most people found washing their face after a bad dream helped them relax and feel better.

Haru raised an eyebrow; her tone gave off that she was definitely hiding something. While Rin was a Tsundere she rarely ever kept secrets. She did lie and pretend that she wasn't upset; but she never lied to him.

"Then why didn't you just cuddle me? Usually you do that when you get scared" Haru asked bluntly. Usually when Rin had a bad dream her first instinct was to snuggle up to Haru for comfort. So why had she escaped into the bathroom?

Rin stiffened; he may not have looked it but Haru was very good at telling when people were hiding something. It was the only thing she kind of found annoying about him; that he could read her so easily.

She had to make an excuse before she was backed into a corner "I...I didn't want to wake you as you were sleeping" she half lied. He did look cute when he was sleeping; so waking him would be a shame.

Haru hummed thoughtfully. He had slept long enough and besides it was only 6:30 and it was a weekend. So they had plenty of time to sleep in today so what was the problem in waking him?

" _Please don't come in; please don't come in!"_ Rin prayed mentally as she curled up in a ball. She was already freaking out so what the hell was she supposed to tell her boyfriend?! Its not like turning into a cat humanoid was part of their everyday lives!

Haru didn't like that she was hiding from him. He was her boyfriend and to leave her alone when she was upset was not a good thing to do. "Alright I'm coming in" He said bluntly. He wanted to comfort her no matter what; he had seen her cry before anyway.

"NO WAIT!" Rin cried but the door already opened revealing her new form to Haru. She swore Kami hated her right now. How the hell had she managed to get herself into this situation?

Haru opened the door slowly only to see his girlfriend sat on the bathroom door on her knees crying. However she had a pair of very cute ears and a tail now. As if possible her cutness factor had gone from 100 to 300 in a matter of minutes.

He blinked in surprise...why did Rin suddenly look like a cat? Not that he hated it he just wanted to know why. "Rin...you have..." he started quietly his tone filled with obvious surprise.

Rin began to shake nervously and sadness filled her. She already knew he would hate her and make fun of her. God why did this have to happen to her? "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed loudly her voice echoing through the house. The last thing she wanted was for Haru to see her like this. Now she looked like a weirdo and he would laugh at her.


	2. Tsundere kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's new transformation flicks some switches in Haru; causing him to awaken a slight pervy side
> 
> Rin becomes even more Tsundere and fluff ensues

Haru sat on his bed staring in awe at his newly enhanced adorable girlfriend. I mean she had been cute before; but now she was just too cute he was holding back a nosebleed. The cute fluffy black ears sticking out of her head, the soft fluffy tail winding around her legs reaching her knee, and the adorable upset expression on her face! He couldn't handle it.

She was giving him such a serious yet embarrassed look that it was hard to take her seriously. The fact that she smelled like his bed and was wearing such clothes only added to his arousal. Rin didn't even have to do much to turn him on; she just did with her actions and personality.

He was having a difficult decision right now as to attack her or comfort her. His turn on switch and been flicked and yet his protective nature was humming away at the back of his mind. He was quite torn as to how to act right now.

If he attacked her and tried anything she would be upset and attack him. Then after their fight she would avoid him for as long as possible until they spoke it out. If he acted like it was no big deal she would get upset and call him insensitive. Just what was he supposed to do?!

Rin pouted crossly displeased at how normal Haru was reacting. She had fucking cat ears and a tail! How could he be so chill about it? Most people would be freaking out right now! She had been no less than 15 minutes ago. So how was he so relaxed and calm about this whole situation?!

You just woke up to find your lover with strange new body parts they didn't have before. Wasn't it normal to be a little more on edge and tense about such a situation? Yet he hadn't really done much apart from stare at her.

"So….you just woke up with these?" he stated bluntly his tone hinting curiousness. He had no idea how they had come to be; but he loved them. They really did go well with her personality and her hair colour.

He wanted so badly to pet Rin's ears and tail to see if she would purr. But he felt like she would only protest and bat his hands away. Plus given how worked up she was it wasn't the best idea. He would save it for later when the mood was right.

Rin stiffened causing her ears to twitch; her head was still bowed staring at the bed avoiding her boyfriend's eye contact. "Y…yeah…that's right" she explained nervously her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

She looked so weird and she was freaking out about why she had ears and a tail. How long would they last? How had she even managed to get them? Would they go away? Were they permanent? Was she stuck like this forever?

God the idea of living like this from now on scared her. Her classmates from Samezuka would mock her about this endlessly. Plus there were a few perverts out there who were into this type of thing. She shivered at the idea of some sick weirdo trying to attack her and force her into situations because she had cat's ears and tail. She would hate for something like that to happen.

The idea of some sick loser with a fetish for cat girls attacking her by force made her skin crawl. She didn't want anyone else other than Haru to touch her but like this her safety was jeopardized. God knows what kind of weirdo's she would attract in this new body.

Hell Haru was acting perfectly normal considering his girlfriend was now a half cat person. Most people would be freaking out right about now. Either he was so chill that he didn't actually care about her concern over this. Or he was hiding his internal meltdown with a calm, blank expression; that made her feel even worse.

"I see" Haru said casually and got up slowly. He then picked up his mobile phone and started calling a number in his phone. He didn't know how long Rin would be stuck like this. But he was going to make the most of it while he still could.

Rin stared at him quietly in confusion. Who was he calling? Makoto? Sousuke? Hell was he calling the police?! "Wait haru!" she cried out anxiously her eyes filled with concern. She didn't want to be locked up in a lab and tested on!

She had seen how people treated freaks in the news and on Tv shows. She didn't want to be isolated from people, tested upon or locked in a cage. She didn't want to perform for money for crowds. She was still a human for fucks sake!

" _Hello?"_ a female voice said politely. That gave Rin a slight pang of jealousy; why was he calling a girl? Had he lost interest in her now because of her new growths? No wonder he was so quiet.

"Hello; I'd like to purchase a furry Bikini and bell collar, plus a black and white maid costume" Haru responded bluntly not missing a beat. She would certainly look good in those.

Rin's face flushed crimson and she fell of the bed in shock. Of all things he was calling an _adult store_?! Was he even taking this seriously?! Of all things his mind was in the gutter?! "HARU WHAT THE HELL?!" Rin screeched furiously lunging at him with rage burning in her eyes. Is this what he saw her transformation as? A big fucking boner outlet?!

Haru gripped his girlfriends face keeping her at distance while she bitterly complained in the background. He wasn't going to let her spoil his fun. He was going to get what he wanted even if Rin protested.

The female voice hummed politely _"I see; is that all sir? What size would you like?"_ she asked politely.

"Small please and add some restraints" Haru stated bluntly his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. He had all sorts of ideas planned for his naughty kitty. By the end she would be sore and breathless.

" _I see sir; would you like to pay in person with the package delivery or online?"_ she asked kindly.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Rin protested angrily fighting against her lover's hand. She wasn't going to make this into a fucking game for him! This was serious she was stuck with animal parts growing out of her!

"Person please; I would like to check out the goods first" Haru explained sternly. He had to make sure that they were in good nick. He wanted nothing but the best for his naughty time with Rin.

The woman hummed cheerfully obviously enjoying this phone conversation _"Very good sir is there a specific colour you want?"_ she said politely typing away at her computer.

"NOOO!" Rin screamed bitterly fighting to grab the phone and end the call. How was Haru so strong despite his small size for a guy?! She guessed all that swimming had really done his muscles some good.

"Black" Haru stated bluntly. Black went well with Rin's hair colour and suited her skin tone nicely. She really didn't wear enough of it in his opinion. Maybe he could rope her swimsuit into this too.

There was some clacking over the phone and the girl hummed to herself thoughtfully. There came a contented sigh and then she said _"All done. Your purchase has been put through sir"_ she said politely.

Haru smiled to himself. Now he could have some fun with Rin; plus he would have some fun costumes to use in the future. God he couldn't wait to see her in them; his mouth watered.

He then hung up contently pleased with his purchase. He was eager to see Rin in a maid costume and furry bikini; her delicious curves, silky smooth skin, long legs and healthy D cup breasts fitted into such tight revealing clothes...he was the luckiest man alive.

Without realizing he loosened his grip on Rin's face to which she pushed his arm away and pushed him off the bed angrily. How _dare_ he buy flimsy clothes from an adult store without her consent! How could be so thoughtless now of all times?

Didn't he care about her feelings at all? Weren't relationships supposed to be a two way thing not just deciding on your own?! Consent and talking it over; was that something alien to Haru? Why would he do something like that without asking her first?

He cried out in surprise at her sudden attack and gripped her arm causing her to fall with him. The two landed on the floor with a loud thud and some groans. This was going to hurt him later on.

Haru groaned crossly as pain ran through his body and head in particular. Rin was being more violent than usual even for her. Usually she just teased him and threw stuff at him. Now she was being a lot more hands on attack and unreadable.

He then realized she was trembling on top of him; was she cold? Was she crying? What was wrong with her? "Rin?" Haru questioned cautiously. Was she feeling sick or hungry? Given how she had been shaking and crying earlier she had probably used up a lot of energy.

"Idiot…" Rin muttered quietly her voice filled with hurt and displeasure. He was having fun with this wasn't he? He wasn't thinking about her at all! Here she was stuck with a animalistic hybrid body with no idea as to why she was like this; or how she would even be able to get back.

And Haru was turning it into a fucking joke by ordering adult costumes. Did he have any idea how scared or confused she was right now?! How afraid she was of how other people would react or treat her in this new body?!

Haru's expression became concerned. He hadn't meant to upset Rin he just wanted to have some fun "Rin…" he said gently feeling guilty. He guessed he should have spoken to her about a little first. He was just worried that she would hate him for wanting to see her in such a state.

Rin glared at him her maroon eyes filled with tears and burning with anger. He had done something really stupid while she was panicking and scared. Why now did he choose to think about his dick of all times?!

"PERVERT! You're just a big fucking pervert Haru! You don't get how scared I am do you?! All you care about is what kind of perverted stuff you can do now right?!" Rin raged in bewilderment.

He was usually so gentle and shy; but caring and sweet to her. But now that she was like this he was just teasing her and treating it like a perverted fantasy. His life wasn't being changed or made scary at all! He was still in his normal body and could go outside. She couldn't or people would stare or call her a freak!

Haru's expression softened; he hadn't really been very thoughtful by calling that shop. He just wanted to have some fun but took it too far. He just thought she looked too cute and wanted to take advantage of that. In truth he didn't care that Rin was now a cat; he loved her just the way she was.

No matter what she looked like or what form she took; Rin-chan was still the same Rin-chan he had loved all this time. She was someone he could never replace and even with these cat ears he would still want her. He then suddenly felt something wet hitting his shirt and realized Rin was crying. He had made her cry unintentionally and felt bad. She had been pretty shaken up about this earlier.

Rin had always been self conscious and easily emotional. She loved with all her heart and was a complex human being. She was never good at expressing herself and was easily shy.

Yet here he was taking advantage of her by buying costumes to dress her up in. He was scaring her and making her feel unhappy. "I…I can't *sniff*….go…to…*sniff* school…*sniff* like this. I…I look *hic* like a freak" Rin sobbed tearfully. People would stare at her and her friends would look at her weird. People would want to touch her and would pester her non-stop. Plus she could attract weirdo's like this who had strange fetishes.

Haru's eyes became stern and loving; Rin didn't look like a freak. She looked fucking adorable and he wanted to eat her all up. He didn't want anyone else to see Rin this cute or let anyone else near her. She was his lover and his beloved kitty.

Slowly he wrapped an arm around her back and placed the other atop her head. He felt her relax above him gently. He buried her soft hair and ears close to his face breathing in her scent "I'm sorry Rin. I just couldn't help myself. You look so cute like this" he whispered gently.

Rin blushed wildly her cheeks flushing red. Haru…Haru thought she looked _cute_?! He _liked_ her ears and tail; he didn't find them strange or weird? Slowly she felt her tail began to wag between her legs and warmth grow in her chest. Maybe being stuck like this wasn't so bad after all.

Haru felt her tension lesson and slowly began to stroke her ears with his hand. They were truly soft and silky; yet a little bit ragged and wild. But with some shampoo and some brushing they would be in better state.

He was going to take full advantage of babying her endlessly while he was like this. Not that he didn't usually; but now he was going to love every inch even her ears and tail to show that she still meant the world to him.

"So soft" he muttered quietly as he petted his girlfriend's ears affectionately. He could get used to this. They tickled his nose a little but not in a bad way; it was quite comforting in reality.

Rin blushed and nuzzled into his chest. He always knew what to say to put her heart at ease and cause her animosity towards him to fade away. Only Haru made her heart act this way; nobody else could say such mushy stuff and make her blush this hard.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard in Rin's throat. It was slightly quiet at first but grew louder and louder after a while. He had heard this noise before when Makoto petted stray cats or neighbours cats on the way to school or coming home.

Haru raised an eyebrow curiously; was she? Was Rin purring? "Rin…are you….?" He questioned curiously. Who knew that Rin had such soft spots? She was even more sensitive now than she used to be.

"Shut up and just keep petting me!" Rin snapped sharply peering at him sternly. She was enjoying the mood right now. He better not spoil it by opening his mouth again and saying something stupid.

Haru blushed but said nothing. As if Rin could get any more Tsundere; she already had with that one comment. He smiled to himself fighting the urge to smile and continued petting Rin as she lay comfortably on top of him.

He could definitely get used to this; if it meant Rin could continue acting this cute. He would pray to kami that this lasted a year or even more; as long as Rin stayed this cute.


	3. Supportive words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru makes it up to Rin for teasing her

Haru sat quietly at his bedside while Rin sipped some warm milk and honey to calm herself down. He had made sure to leave it a while until it was cool knowing how sensitive cat tongues were. It was amazing what heats that were normal to humans were much more sensitive to cats.

He had tested it with his elbow just to make sure it wasn't too hot. When it was semi warm and not boiling he had poured it into the mug; otherwise Rin would burn her tongue. The last thing he wanted was to make her angry at him for not checking on the temperature of something; otherwise she couldn't consume it.

She had sniffed it curiously before drinking but after tasting it she started drinking it happily. Her ears and tail had twitched curiously making her look even more adorable than before. He stared at them quietly as they twitched and flicked about as she listened to sounds and sipped her drink happily.

Now she had finished half the cup and was staring into the cup quietly. Her eyes were still a little red and puffy from crying so much earlier. She was still wearing Haru's tank top and a pair of her underwear. However now she had wrapped a blanket around herself for comfort like a blanket cloak.

Cats were sensitive to temperature and liked being around warmth; so wrapping herself up like this was necessary. However from now on she would be wearing his long sleeved shirt instead as she would be warmer. However Haru didn't mind; she would just look ten times cuter than she already did in his clothes.

Haru watched her fondly as she sipped away; right now, she looked cuter than ever but he was holding back as he knew how shaken she was. However it was quite hard as he wanted to do nothing but squeeze her tightly and cry with pure joy at her new appearance.

"Feel better?" he asked gently as he watched her. He was currently leaning his hand on his cheek while resting his elbow on the table. His heart ached with love as he started at his lovers new appearance.

While he always gazed, or stared at Rin normally; now he couldn't stop staring at her even more. The cat ears made her look even cuter and her Tsundere side had gone from 50 to 100. Just when he thought she couldn't get any cuter she had upped the level with her mysterious transformation.

Rin looked up quietly then nodded; the drink had helped ease her nerves and she liked the taste. It wasn't too warm and it didn't burn her tongue; making it the right temperature for her to deal with. She was kind of relieved to this as she had been scared about burning her tongue with her new form; as she knew her genetics had changed a little.

She was grateful that Haru was being so patient and gentle after teasing her so much. However, she was still a little peeved about the fact he had bought such things in the first place. Seriously who suddenly decided after learning their lover was half cat to go and buy some smutty cosplay to use later on when you got a raging hard on? I mean he could have at least asked her first.

"You sleepy?" he asked curiously. It was still the early hours of the morning so he was glad that his neighbours hadn't been woken. That would have been a very awkward story to try and tell. However, he wasn't going to deny he himself was still pretty tired.

However, he would have to explain to Makoto he would be off school for a while. He knew that Makoto would fret a little knowing his personality but he would understand and cover for him as long as necessary. He was pretty good at making excuses and covering for people; on top of that he was pretty good at making excuses too.

He couldn't leave Rin by herself and she might get into all forms of trouble. Plus now that she was a cat if they went outside she would have to wear clothes that would cover her tail and ears. However finding such clothes were nearly impossible and if Rin ran off and was found by some weirdo; god the thought made him sick to his stomach.

Rin looked at him quietly then nodded again. The milk had helped put her in sleepy mode so she would be able to nod off soon. She rubbed her eyes with her hands like paws; god she was sleepy. All that crying and panicking earlier must have worn her out more than she thought; the effects were hitting her pretty hard.

Haru smiled then started to get up slowly. He would hold Rin until she felt safe again and then in the morning they would work this out together. He picked up the cup and placed it on the table quietly. She had consumed enough to make her sleepy and he was planning on staying home to look after her anyway.

He could easily study at home and Makoto could bring his homework over to keep him up to date. It's not like he would just drop his education; but he couldn't abandon Rin when she needed him like this. He knew it would raise questions and the others would pester him non stop; but Rin's safety was more important than the club right now.

Rin looked up at him curiously her eyes showing a flash of concern. Was he going to say something serious or tell her or get mad at her for not telling him earlier? She hadn't meant to hurt him; she had just been so scared at how he would react. Hell she had barely been keeping it together herself and on panic mode 101.

Haru knelt down and stroked one of her ears gently his eyes loving "Rin we should get some rest. You've had a pretty big scare; we can sort this all out tomorrow" he said affectionately. It was late and they both needed sleep now more than ever; plus a lie in after all this would be pretty relaxing just cuddling up in bed together all morning.

While this situation was serious he wasn't going to let Rin deal with it alone. He didn't know how long it would last but he would stay by her side the whole time. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her no matter what; he would protect her from anyone who had any ill intention towards her. They could figure this out as a couple because that what you did when things got tough; you pulled through together.

Rin bowed her head quietly her body relaxing "Ok" she said gently. She was kind of touched about how Haru was babying her like this. I mean he was always sweet and teased her; but now she felt like a princess and it was embarrassing but also kind of nice. She kind of wished he acted like this more often it made him look kind of cool.

She reached out and gripped Haru's shirt gently. He smelled like her drink and his own special scent she loved so much. While there were many things she loved about Haru; his eyes, his quirky personality, his love of water and his somewhat shy personality; she loved his smell most of all.

Haru smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her gently. He then picked her up slowly until she was being carried bridal style. The small pick up made her gasp a little but mainly in surprise not shyness; he could tell that she was loving this treatment. He planned on fully spoiling her while she was like this and would find new ways to woo and tease her.

He then climbed into bed gently together with her until they were wrapped up safe and warm. He made sure to cover them completely so they wouldn't get cold; if he got too warm he could just uncover his head a little and let some air in; problem solved. But then again he tended to sleep in a cocoon when he went to bed so it really made no difference to him.

She nuzzled into his chest gently purring quietly. Her tail curled up around her leg comfortably and she wrapped one arm around Haru lovingly. The new bedding style made her very happy and she was already making herself comfortable. He could already tell that while they slept if anything was unsettled she would complain bitterly about it.

Haru heard that cats were drawn to body warmth thus she was clinging to him. She had relaxed and was no longer tense; meaning she felt safe in her current position. It was hard to describe why though; all mammals were drawn to heat due to its unusual comforting aura.

His right arm was currently under Rin's neck which he raised gently and started stroking her ear gently. He loved her so much and would whatever he could to help her through this. Stroking and showing affection could also help as therapy because it brought on a sense of security and made the other person feel comfort and protected; which is what Rin needed right now.

Rin nuzzled closer to him and started purring softly under her breath. Her small black tail swishing around under the sheets a little. She was very happy and already beginning to settle. It seemed the honey milk had helped make her settle down which brought him relief; he had expected it to work as when he was young his mother used to give it to him when he couldn't relax.

He tried not to laugh at how adorable this was. She was like a little baby kitten nuzzling him for warmth and he loved it; he was screaming with joy inside. The small sounds that erupted from her throat, the gentle twitch of her tail, the small flicks of her ears; he loved all of it.

"I love you Rin" Haru said affectionately. She knew he loved her as he made sure to show it in every way he could but subtly. But it was also about timing; you had to know when was the right moment to say something like that. Right now lying next to her warm soft body listening to purr and her body gently moving as she breathed; now was one of those times.

Rin purred a little louder and wrapped her arm tighter around Haru pulling him closer. She loved hearing these words from him; because she knew that it would be ok. It wasn't just the words; Haru showed her he loved her with his entire being even if he teased her or could be distant. She was truly special to him and he made sure she never forgot it.

"I love you too Haru" Rin yawned sleepily. She would always love Haru; but his support through all this just made her love grow even more. With him by her side; she didn't feel afraid anymore. She would get through this because he was by her side and that was all she needed; nothing else just Haru.


	4. Special dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of her new cat features; Rin finds she has slight disadvantages being half cat
> 
> But Haru finds ways around her problem in order to cheer her up

Haru stood at the cooker quietly as he grilled some mackerel after taking his morning bath. Rin was still fast asleep but he had no doubt she would eventually wake up due to the smell of fish.

He still felt a little bad for teasing her about the maid outfit; Despite the fact that he knew it would look great on her. Cupping her breasts; hugging her curves and flashing those long creamy legs.

His nose bled a little at the mental image to which he wiped it away quickly as to not get on the food. He could save it for later when he needed an outlet because of pent up frustration. Though he wasn't open about it and never obvious; Haru could be in fact quite perverted and got turned on very easily which caused Rin to become cautious around him after they started going out.

Rin had been beautiful enough as it was when he asked her out. He had been crushing on her since they were kids and never once stopped loving her. The day she confessed to liking him too was the happiest day of his life. However, working around their swimming life, friendships and visits to her family in Australia hadn't been easy.

But Haru and Rin made it work; because relationships took hard work. It took effort from both parties to make a relationship last; plus, a lot of communication. They Skyped, emailed, called and texted every other day but certain ones were used mainly when she was away.

The fact that they were both swimmers meant they could train together and see each other amongst their own schedules. Plus, everyone else had been hoping they would get together at some point. A few of the Iwatobi team (mainly Gou and Makoto) had sobbed hysterically with joy when they became best friends.

He then heard some shifting and meowing before Haru realized his girlfriend was awake. He only hoped now that she was half cat; she would enjoy eating fish for breakfast. He had been really careful to make sure the flavours were gentle and not too overpowering for her to deal with.

Eventually the bedroom door opened followed by the cutest yawn Haru had ever heard. There was then some footsteps along the hallway before he heard Rin coming down the stairs. While she was always adorable normally; it seemed like after becoming a cat her everyday actions had become just a little more enticing.

He started plating up the grilled mackerel along with miso soup, pickled radish and boiled rice. It was a simple but healthy breakfast and he had made enough in case Rin wanted seconds. After all cats did love fish more than dolphins did; so he doubted she would complain about the menu.

"Something smells good" Rin yawned sleepily. Usually she wasn't the biggest fan of fish; but since developing cat like body parts her perception had altered. It seemed more tolerable; tastier than it used to be.

"Mackerel grilled with soy and salt; with a side of rice and miso soup" Haru stated bluntly. It was what he usually ate on a morning so it was to be expected. It was filled with nutrients and Omega 2 which was good for your body as a swimmer or just in general.

Rin hummed contently then stretched, her breasts heaving a little. The tank top from Haru had slipped during the night flashing her healthy breasts and shoulders; not that she cared. She had always been quite confident in her own sexuality and body; owning it for all it was worth.

Haru peeked out of the corner his eye swallowing nervously. Because of their swimming work out Rin had a very well built body; but because of puberty her curves and breasts had filled out nicely.

Rin then sat down at the table the smell of food wafting up her nose. Her ears twitching and tail swishing eagerly as she waited to eat Haru's cooking. She had smelled it from upstairs thanks to hew new nose and it was making her mouth water; god she wanted it in her mouth now.

Haru finished serving up then sat down opposite Rin quietly. The pair thanked for the food before digging into their breakfasts. To Haru's surprise Rin ate the fish a lot more eagerly than usual. Her new cat ears and tail twitching happily as she devoured the fish with a happy demeanor.

Rin caught him staring and raised an eyebrow "What? I'm hungry" she retorted bluntly. Her body had gone a long time without food after all; plus, she was a growing girl. She needed all she could get if she was going to get become a healthy human being and develop herself as a professional swimmer for all it was worth.

Haru smirked but said nothing; who knew being turned into a cat would change Rin's perception of his cooking. But that meant less stress or complaints when he made dinner in the future. This way he wouldn't have to buy steaks or meat for her in the future now that she was a cat; which would save him a lot of trouble.

Rin continued eating then sipped on her soup; only for her eyes to widen and drop the bowl in shock. She then yowled loudly and gripped her tongue small tears appearing in the side of her eye. She had no idea what had happened; her mouth felt like she had just licked a stove with her bare tongue.

" _It's hot; god that burns"_ Rin winced painfully gripping her sore tongue. What was going on; usually she could handle hot foods no problem. Why was it suddenly so painful to eat? Small tears of pain appeared in the corner of her tongue as she poked and comforted her now sore muscle.

Haru raised his eyebrow then sipped his own Miso soup and found it to be the right temperature which raised questions. Why could he eat the soup while Rin found it painful?Usually she loved his cooking and ate it with no problem whatsoever.

Suddenly his eyes widened at a realization; he then remembered something he heard a long time ago while at a pet store when he was younger. "Apparently, cats have more sensitive taste buds compared to humans" Haru stated thoughtfully. That would explain why Rin couldn't eat the soup he made; he kind of felt bad for her.

If she took a bath he would have to test the water before she got in just in case she burned herself. She would have to sleep in his longer sleeved shirts in case she got cold; and he would have to alter all her meals so that they would be tolerable for consumption.

"What?! But then I can't eat your cooking!" Rin whined bitterly. Now she would just have to go hungry; I mean she couldn't eat fish all the time. Being a cat was bringing nothing but trouble; she couldn't go outside, Haru had turned into a pervert and now she couldn't eat hot food. This was just getting worse and worse.

She slumped in her chair gloomily her maroon eyes filled with sadness and her black ears and tail drooping. She had been so looking forward to eating her lovers cooking but now she couldn't even do that. This transformation was nothing but a curse rather than a blessing; Kami had to be punishing her.

Haru hated seeing Rin so sad; she didn't look herself when she was upset like this. He then got up and looked in the fridge eventually finding some cream. He then began to make Miso soup again but with cream instead; making sure it would not to be too hot.

Again, the smell was vaguely fishy but it was less so than before; Upon seeing his actions and new smells wafting up her nose Rin's black tail wagged back and forth with anticipation. While she had perked up a little she looked equally confused as to what he was up to.

Eventually Haru came back to the table with a bowl of creamed miso soup with tofu. He placed the bowl in front of Rin hesitantly hoping this would work. If not he would oblige himself to eating cold foods with Rin until she changed back to normal.

Rin picked up the bowl quietly sniffing it; the smell was good however whether or not she could consume it was another matter. She didn't want to get her tongue burned again like last time.

She lifted up the bowl slowly and took a sip; to her pleasant surprise the taste was not as strong and was much cooler. In fact, he had probably made it taste better than usual.

Haru smiled "I added cream to the mix; it should help cool it to your palette's tolerance. I can make it again if you like" he said kindly. This way they could still enjoy their meals together and Rin wouldn't be upset anymore.

Rin perked up her eyes gleaming with wonder; he had made this especially for her because of her tongue. He really was the sweetest boyfriend she had ever had. "I…I'd like that" she said shyly. Now that she was going to be stuck at his for a while; she would get to try all sorts of his cooking.

Haru chuckled "Good thing I made extra then" he said proudly. So now if Rin got hungry she wouldn't have to wait for him to make more. He then sat down to eat his own breakfast while watching Rin eagerly eat his cooking. It was nice to know after her disappointment he was able to cheer her up.

_**After** _

Haru cleared up the dishes to wash to which Rin stared at him curiously. Shouldn't he be off to school about now? She could do all this by herself while he was gone. It would be hard to get the water temperature right but she was sure he might have gloves or something.

Haru saw her expression and was equally as confused "What?" he questioned suspiciously. Was something wrong again? She sure had been having a hard time since she became a half cat.

Rin shifted awkwardly and gripped her left arm from behind her back "Aren't…I mean…don't you have school?" she asked curiously. Didn't Makoto come to pick him up around this time. She didn't want him to be late for her sake; I mean she was going to be studying at home from now on.

Haru blinked then realized he hadn't told her yet "I told Amekata Sensei I won't be attending. I told her I caught a bug and was feeling sick" he explained bluntly. He didn't want to leave Rin alone when she was vulnerable like this; what if someone attacked her?

Rin was touched; he made himself sound sick for her sake despite the fact he was perfectly healthy. However, that raised one final question; what about her? She and Haru attended the same school but they weren't in the same class. She shared the class with her best friend Sousuke Yamazaki (who was no doubt worried sick).

"I called Sousuke and told him what happened; he promised to keep it a secret but in return wants to see you with cat ears now and again" he revealed bluntly. While he and Sousuke didn't get along great they both cared a great deal for Rin.

However his feelings for Rin compared to Haru's romantic ones; were more platonic and sibling based. But that only brought Haru relief knowing that he had someone to look out for Rin when he couldn't; but also that he didn't have to worry about him stealing Rin from him.

"That sneaky…." Rin grumbled crossly. It was no secret that Sousuke was a huge softy at heart and loved animals though he didn't show it. So of course, when he heard that she would be half cat he would come running.

"Although…. I was kind of hesitant about telling him" Haru revealed bluntly. He didn't want anyone else to see Rin like this but himself; so, he wouldn't have to share. But now that he had told Sousuke he would be seeing Rin looking so cute which annoyed him.

Rin blinked then clicked as to what Haru meant; a cheeky smirk spread across her face. So even Haru could get jealous; who would have thought. But I guess that made them even after he went and bought those items from the sex store.

She walked over the raven-haired boy and wrapped her arms around him affectionately "You idiot Haru; I'm _your_ girlfriend. I've only ever had you on my mind since we were kids" she reassured him playfully.

Even though it taken a few years; a fuck tonne of courage, a lot of waiting and training she had eventually confessed to Haru. Much to her joy and hope he had accepted her confession and even confessed he loved her too.

Haru stiffened then relaxed into her embrace an amused smile on his face. While he teased the crap out of Rin there were times she was incredibly perceptive and could read him like the water.

She always knew how to ease his worries or show him that he was the only man for her. That she would never stray and would allow someone else to come between them. "I think becoming a cat has turned you into a Tsundere" Haru teased affectionately, She certainly was a lot more open about her feelings than usual.

"Shut up and let me hug you" she retorted bluntly. Why couldn't he just enjoy the moment instead of opening his big mouth as usual? Why did he always have to tease her about wanting to show her gratitude?


	5. Nothing to fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets a scary creature at Rin's house  
> Known as the washing machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who has a cat can relate to this XD

"HARUUU! HARUUUUU!" Rin screamed loudly her tone panicked. There was a loud noise coming from the kitchen and she was really scared. Her tail all fluffy and on edge ready to attack. She knew being with Haru was safe and he would protect her from harm, he would make the scary thing go away so it wouldn't hurt her.

Her maroon eyes were filled with tears, her heart was racing within her chest. Her hands were gripped into claws with her nails ready to attack. Her body anticipating attacking and yet scared to face her enemy. But she felt it was too strong for her to beat so she had come to Haru for help, as he was strong.

It was loud and rumbling, humming and shaking about wildly. A giant white box that was in the back-house adjoined to the kitchen. She knew Haru went in there a lot so she went to explore. He would take a basket of their clothes in there and then come back empty handed. He would leave them there for a while before he would take them outside to dry.

However, he would always tell Rin to stay inside and wait for him. Just until she returned to her normal state and was no longer a cat girl. Though she was a little upset that she was being kept out she obeyed him. She knew if she disobeyed Haru when he was being stern it would only end badly with her being scolded.

Part of the reason was because she didn't like being away from Haru in her current state, She was more aware of her attachment to him, but also that he was her mate. She didn't want someone else to take him from her, even if they were a close friend. Haru was her mate and she would one day have his babies.

She had marked him many times with her scent and bite in the past, but now she was making sure it was more obvious. So that nobody else would come near him. If anyone tried to take him from her she would make sure they paid dearly with her claws, showing just whom they were stealing from by taking interest in Haru.

Rin did as she was told and waited for a while but her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She then decided to investigate and see where Haru would disappear to with their clothes. She wanted to know why he went in there so often. What he was hiding from her and why he would tell her to stay away. She wouldn't let him keep secrets from her damn it.

She may have been a cat but she wasn't an invalid. She was capable of handling things just differently. He didn't need to shut her out of rooms and tell her to wait for him. She was 17 years old after all, damn it she was capable of looking after herself. She just needed help given her current predicament.

Rin then found a little side room like a small wooden hut with a sliding door. It was in a small rectangle shape and didn't look very big and had minimal space. Why Haru would want to go in such a place confused her. What was so interesting or important that he would need to go in here every so often?

It was smaller than his bathroom and bedroom combined. Yet it was big enough to have a step, fit a basket and something that cleaned their clothes inside. But how could that be? What magic was inside that would allow their clothes to go from being dirty to clean in such a short space of time? She had to know.

Rin pressed an ear against the door and listened carefully. She had heard the noise from outside the door but been too scared to enter. Eventually she gained her courage and managed to get inside the room by sliding the door open. She was ready to face whatever was inside, but she hadn't truly prepared at all.

What she was met with scared the life out of her, now knowing why Haru would tell her to stay inside. How Haru himself could stay in there for so long baffled her. How was he not scared? How was he so used to spending so much time around it and not being uncomfortable? She didn't understand at all.

It was loud, noisy and shaking, whirring loudly and centre being see through and spinning very fast indeed. Full of water and their clothes trapped inside. It was making loud noises and got higher and higher with every spin it took.

Rin had then escaped with her tail between her legs and sought out Haru. It had been way to loud and energetic for her to handle, mocking her fear of it loudly. There was no way she was going back in that room. She knew she was a coward but she was at least able to admit that, knowing she couldn't face her enemy.

* * *

Haru was busy hanging out clean laundry on the line, allowing the fresh air to dry it. He was taking care of household chores while Rin helped put away the breakfast dishes and did some spring cleaning. Since they had all this energy they may as well get the housework that had been building up done.

He then heard Rin whimpering and crying. Worried for her well being, he then turned towards the noise to confront her. Just what could have happened to make Rin so upset, she had seemed fine earlier. She had been going about the house minding her own business. Surely, she hadn't hurt herself or something, right? I mean he knew cats had accidents but she wasn't that clumsy.

The most he expected was for her to see something shy and chase it, or knock something over because cats could be assholes sometimes. However he doubted anything would be able to scare Rin. But in this case he had indeed been very much mistaken and something had caused her to become afraid.

As he turned to face her Rin slammed into his chest hard and just about knocked him over. Luckily the laundry basket was empty or he would have been forced to do laundry all over again. The very idea of such a problem made him cringe, freshly cleaned laundry covered in mud. Not a pleasant thought indeed.

Though he was sympathetic towards Rin's situation. There were things he was strict about, such as keeping the laundry clean. He knew cats liked to get into trouble but surely Rin had some self restraint. He was relieved that she had jumped on him when he was done and not in the middle.

If not, he would have had to scold her for making a mess. Her ears would droop like they were now but she would have learned her lesson. Even if she was still half human now, she had to follow the rules. However, right now she needed comfort and was crying, which caused him some concerns.

"Haru. It was so scary!" Rin sobbed tearfully clinging to Haru like a lifeline by his shirt. Her body was shaking like a leaf and her tail was wrapped around her inner leg for comfort. She never wanted to go into that place again. She would let Haru since he was brave enough to face that scary thing, but she would never step foot in that room again.

Haru softened and could see that Rin was really shaken. It took a lot to scare Rin and right now she was crying and her tail was all puffy from fear, meaning something or someone had tried to hurt her. It made him angry that Rin had been in trouble and he hadn't known about it. Rin was in a vulnerable state right now and he would do anything he could to protect her from harm.

But he hadn't heard anyone coming to the house or knocking at the door. He would have heard someone calling out if they were expecting guests or if someone had dropped by. Usually Makoto would have texted him if he was coming over to his house and Sousuke would have called him or Rin to notify them.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped the back of her head playing with one her ears affectionately. He knew that petting cats when they were scared helped calm them down. Cats had a better sense of hearing and smell than humans. Their acute hearing was a lot stronger than his right now. Meaning small things that would not scare people would scare Rin.

Compared to her normal human self, she was living in a completely different world now. Things that would be relaxed to her as a human would be scary or different to her as a Neko. It was like having an out of body experience, except you were now half animal and going through some pretty odd changes.

"It's ok Rin. It's gone now" he soothed gently. He would chase away all her fears and worries. He knew she was struggling in her new cat form and he would help her through it. She had already had to make diet adjustments and wasn't allowed to go outside unless it was the garden. She was sacrificing a lot, but she was coping very well indeed.

Rin calmed in his arms, her tail semi returning to normal but she was still rather shaken. Her eyes filled with concern, the memory still fresh in her mind and not wanting to leave. "It was so loud. It was shaking and making loud whirring sounds" Rin explained tearfully nuzzling into his chest. She hadn't expected to see something so scary at Haru's house.

Haru stiffened and began to think what would make such sounds. He then clicked and tried not to smirk. However, his body failed him and he began to stifle a laugh. Of all the things to happen to Rin since becoming a Neko, this was by far the funniest. For the item, she was in fact scared of was nothing but a simple washing machine.

Though it was cruel of him to laugh he couldn't help himself. It was just too cute, her fear of unusual and different things through the eyes of a cat. It was ridiculously cute. The odd innocence of cats and their utter confusion of the world around them was just too endearing. For as smart as they were, in some moments they were still naive.

Rin heard Haru laugh under his breath and became confused. Was he laughing at how upset she was? How could he be so mean? It really was scary for her and he was laughing about it. "What's so funny?" Rin snapped crossly. Was he making fun of her? Did he even know how scary it was for her? She could still hear the sounds echoing in her mind.

Haru knew he was being mean, things that were not scary to him would now be scary to her. But he couldn't help himself. It was just too cute for him to handle. Every day was something new and yet he just enjoyed seeing her act that way. Seeing her start to understand things from a different perspective.

"Nothing. Your just too cute" Haru replied still semi chuckling. This was why he told her to stay away, but she was bound to sneak it at some point. At least now she had learned her lesson. She would never go near that room by herself and would wait for him to come back. Like a good girl she would be patient and understanding.

Rin felt her cheeks heat and pouted at him defensively. He was making fun of her again, she swore Haru was a damn masochist. He just loved to revel in teasing her nowadays, the jerk. Since she had become a cat, he had teased her every now and again. While she was grateful for his help. He would still be mischievous and make fun of her every now and again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Haru you damn pervert!" she snapped accusingly. Ever since she became a cat he had been enjoying himself way too much. He was enjoying seeing her stuck like this and scared. Trapped in a half animal body with new senses and an endless amount of problems to deal with.

Haru gazed into her maroon eyes fondly and pinched her nose affectionately making her wince. "Rin? Do you remember what a washing machine is?" he asked. Then maybe she would see what was so funny. Surely, she would retain information from her normal state. However due to her cat form, she would now be running on instinct instead of her normal state as a human.

Rin then blinked and her face became thoughtful as she pondered his question. She scrabbled her memories for the words Haru was explaining to her. When she found the answer her mood then perked up as did her tail and ears. "Clothes! Its where we wash the clothes!" Rin replied quickly. She then realized how foolish she had been and began to blush awkwardly. Damn these cat genes!

She couldn't eat certain foods, she couldn't leave the house and now she was scared of a bloody washing machine! What next? Would she start chasing birds too? She then bowed her head and started growling crossly. Her tail swishing slightly and her ears spiking up. She was so annoyed right now and could see now why Haru would laugh.

Haru simply stood and watched as Rin stood there sulking. Her ears becoming all fuzzy and her tail on edge. She was not a happy kitty right now, yet he still thought she was cute. He picked up the empty basket quietly and approached her. He then placed a hand on her head gently. He then ruffled her head affectionately to reassure her.

"You do have a lot to fear like this Rin. But you need to learn what dangers are bad and what won't harm you" he explained reassuringly. She just needed to learn how to adjust to her new life as a cat. It had only been 2 days after all. She wouldn't exactly get used to it overnight. She was learning about the world all over again through the eyes of a feline.

As long as she didn't chase any birds or eat food that made cats sick, she would be fine. I mean that was very unlikely as he was helping with her dietary requirements. So, she might as well make the most of it despite the bad things that came her way. It was the only thing she could do after all.

Rin calmed and began to purr as Haru petted her head affectionately. It seemed since she had become a half cat she loved to receive physical attention from Haru a lot more. Her tail and ears in particular were nice, but her chin would be soothing too. Hell, she would be happy if he petted her all over, until she was in a completely relaxed state.

Haru then pulled his hand away from her head and went to enter the house. He still had the second load to do and was later going to the store to get more supplies. But he trusted she wouldn't get into too much trouble. The worst she could do was get bored and start playing on his bed or take a nap.

As he went inside and stopped petting her Rin looked confused and disappointed. She had very much been enjoying receiving attention from him, so why did she stop. He didn't have to go so soon, I mean it wasn't like he was seriously busy. These were only chores after all, no big deal.

Haru saw her face and became confused by her change in behaviour. The danger had been affirmed to be false and she was calm again, so why was she so unhappy? He still had jobs to do after all. Though he wanted to all day doing nothing with her, he couldn't neglect what needed to be done.

Rin pouted and folded her arms sulkily "I…I was still enjoying being babied" she replied sulkily. Yes, she enjoyed attention from him, wasn't exactly something new. It just felt really good to be petted by him as a cat now. Different sensations and different places brought her happiness compared to being a person.

Haru smiled and laughed to himself. Though it was rather meant to say, he was enjoying this situation just a little. That package would be arriving soon, so they could make the most of it eventually. However, he would happily baby her till then.

"At least as a cat your more honest" he teased playfully. She was still as stubborn but she was more vocal about what she wanted. Now if only she could be like that as a human. However he had a feeling that was very unlikely and should make the most of this situation while he still could.

Rin growled and frowned at him "Shut up!" she hissed. Why was he always making fun of her? Its not like she could help her new mannerisms. It wasn't cute at all, stupid Haru. Being such a jerk to her all the time.

Haru simply chuckled to himself and headed inside to finish off. She just kept getting cuter and cuter like this. He hoped this new form of Rin's would last just a bit longer.


	6. Confusing feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru catches Rin taking a bath and becomes confused at the way it makes him feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff and humour

Rin sat in the bedroom quietly, surrounded by the bed sheets and scent of Haru. He had gone out to school today as he could not afford to miss it on account of a test to study for, though upset she understood. Haru did have a life outside of having to take care of her, she knew that well I mean she had been dating him for long enough. But after this sudden turn of events their lives had taken a change and ruined their schedule.

She had to sacrifice her freedom to leave the house, so she wasn't caught or got into trouble. Though she was tempted to explore the fear of someone seeing her like this was too great. So, she stayed behind closed doors. Waiting for him to return home and pull her into an affectionate hug and apologize for making her wait for him. Yes, she was a romantic at heart.

However, she was still free to roam the house and do what she wanted with her free time. Though sadly she was prone to boredom and finding new ways to ease her curiosity and interest. She had no long this cursed cat form would last and how long it would be before it wore off. But she was trying to make the most of it, on account of the fact that there was no other way.

It was clear by now that it would simply go away by itself when it wanted to. But that could be months or years away. I mean it had been a week or so now and it showed no signs of letting up. So, it was clear this was going to be a long-term thing. But things weren't all bad, she was getting used to the perks and the downsides of now being a cat person. Though she couldn't go outside due to the dangers she would face if anyone else found out about it. In her case anyone with a Neko fetish.

There were all sorts of strange people out there who may cause her harm or even try to get their hands on her. She knew there were people out there who had fantasies about cute girls who were half cat. There was no way she was going to let someone like that get their hands on her. She was already taken by someone else after all. Though she was scared and the idea of anything pervy happening, should something like that arise she wanted it to be Haru. Given she was a half cat now that made them mates, and animals generally did that for life right?

She gripped at the sheets, her ears drooping. She never realized how lonely she was without him now that she couldn't leave the house. Her feelings for him had become stronger ever since she became part feline. She had been crushing on him since they were kids which eventually led to their relationship now. However, she wasn't as good at talking about her feelings as she used to be but being in her cat form helped a little.

But along with it came an enhanced anxiety and nervousness which often frustrated her. How long had he been gone? What was he doing? How much longer before he came home? Was he with his friends? Were other girls paying attention to him? Was he petting another cat instead of her? She had no idea where these thoughts came from but they came at her hard and fast.

She growled under her breath, her eyes gleaming and her tail becoming fluffy. No, Haru wasn't like that. Though he teased her while in cat form he was not the kind of guy who would cheat. He knew how scared she was like this. She needed to settle down and stop freaking out so much. Self-control, slow breathing and reminding herself of the truth. She was part human, so she had to remember her sanity and rationality.

But her newfound lifestyle because of her cat identity wasn't helping. Trapped in a form which meant she had to hide from people, to fake she was sick until she was able to return back to normal. They were a couple and thus a pair, they were in this situation together. She sighed heavily and climbed off the bed, hoping to find something to do in order to entertain herself until Haru got home. Though she would have a lot to say to him for leaving her alone for so long.

* * *

Haru tapped his paper with his pencil quietly, though he was trying to concentrate on his studies his mind kept wondering. Thinking of Rin, thinking of how she would be coping trapped at home by herself. He had been spending time with her a lot lately which both of them were enjoying, however it made being apart harder. He knew how helpless she was due to her cat form, though she was a tough cookie she had odd quirks now because she was a cat.

He did remember how she freaked out due to a washing machine not long ago. But then there was the time she burnt her tongue on miso soup too. Many normal things were now a danger to her unlike before. He just hoped she hadn't gotten up to much mischief, that may end up in mayhem. Given he would be the one to clear it up afterwards. Cats were infamous for being naughty and being jerks.

How was it something so cute could cause so much trouble? Cat owners certainly had a lot of patients for the animals they cared for. He knew that first hand now that his lover was in touch with her animal side. However, Rin was only half cat so her human soul would influence her actions. But he was still confused as to why and how she had been turned into a cat girl. I mean there had to be a way to turn her back.

He could read up on spells, wishes and repressed thoughts. I mean these sorts of things happened to grant wishes, were a cause of someone's hidden feelings or just an accident. Whatever the case they had to find a way to undo it. This experience was like a dream, but all dreams had to come to an end sometime. Not all fantasies were made to exist.

She couldn't stay like this forever, it would heavily affect her life otherwise. Rin was miserable, sure she was enjoying the perks of being spoiled by him. But she was trapped at home, unable to attend school, being home-schooled and having to hide from their friends. She was anything but happy and being forced to lie to her companions at Samezuka about what was happening to her. God knows that Sousuke may worry then come and check up on her.

Rin's transformation was his precious secret and his job to fix. He didn't want anyone else to get involved as that would only stress her out. But part of it was because he wanted Rin all to himself. Her becoming a part cat had caused his protective side to go into override. The desire to protect and spoil her. Loving that her cuteness had gone into overload making him want to hold her all night long.

However, his silence was to be short lived as his friends were becoming concerned at his lack of motivation for his studies. "Hey Haru, are you feeling ok? You seem upset about something" Makoto asked in concern. He was spacing out more than usual and appeared to have something on his mind. Was there something he couldn't tell him?

Haru blinked, having realized he was supposed to be studying yet he couldn't concentrate. His mind was so full of Rin he thought he may explode. All of the work was starting to look like squiggles instead of writing. He sighed heavily, his friends looking worried. Haru seemed more visibly down than usual which was not like him. I mean Haru wasn't always visibly happy, but it was easy to tell when something was wrong.

"Gomen, I have a lot on my mind at the minute. I think I'll study at home, sorry to make you all worry about me" he apologized. He needed to go and see her, he needed to be by her side. He hated leaving his friends like this, but the feeling would only eat away at him. He knew Rin was having a hard time adapting and though she was having fun. She was also thinking about how this would affect her in the long run, how long she would be stuck like this.

Rin was like him, in the sense that she avoided showing her troubles to others. Though she visibly showed it on her face and her actions, she openly denied that anything was wrong. Given she was a tsundere. She would be waiting for him to come home eagerly and be upset at him for not coming back. I mean given she was self-reliant on him until she was back to normal, that was understandable.

Makoto smiled, exams were stressful for everyone and though he worked hard, Haru was only human. It would be good for him to take a break and get some head space. Having Rin to comfort him would help. "Want me to walk you home?" he offered. It would help him be reassured that Haru was doing ok and talk about what was bothering him. I mean, he was one of the people able to get Haru to open up.

Haru stiffened, if Makoto found out about Rin he may accidentally spill. Makoto was weak to peer pressure and if anyone found out about her cat form god knows what would happen. He couldn't that happening. "No. Its fine, I'll call you guys later" he explained. Haru quickly stepped out of the library and walked as fast as he could. He hated leaving them like this, but he couldn't stop worrying. He would never be able to focus when all he could think about was Rin.

* * *

Rin sat on the porch, her eyes full of wonder as she watched the white clouds roll through the blue sky. Though she had seen these sights a million times before they were far more interesting as a cat. She was able to appreciate small details that she could not before. Everything seemed new and exciting to her while she was half cat. Like she was reborn into a new form and she was learning all over again.

The wind gently blew her bangs in the breeze, tickling her cheeks softly. Her ears twitching curiously and her tail swishing from side to side. Feeling content and yet curious of the world around her. She sighed heavily, realizing how needy she had become since she was a cat. She craved Haru's affection more than she had before. Wondering if she could become any more selfish. Making her feel a little guilty.

"Maybe I should take a bath, I mean grooming is important after all" she thought. Cats had a way of keeping clean and she wasn't very confident in testing her newfound sensitivity just yet. The soup she had eaten nearly burnt her tongue off, so god knows what the rest of her body was like. So, until she found a balance, she was going to have to accept certain traits of a cat until she reverted back.

She was just glad there were no neighbours around to see this or she would die of embarrassment. This was one of the things she never hoped her friends or classmates would ever hear about or see her doing. She took a deep breath before reaching up her arm and licking it shyly. Running her tongue over her knuckles then slowly down her arm. Imagining what it would be like if she had fur, which made it easier.

Slowly she made her way further and further down her arm. Occasionally licking her hand and brushing her ears with her knuckles. Eventually she found it less strange and found herself feeling comfortable. At least with this she would look presentable when Haru eventually came home. Her ears and tail all clean and looking nice. Easing any worries, he would have about her getting into trouble.

* * *

Haru walked quietly into the house, removing his shoes as he closed the front door. He had stopped off on the way home to get a few things for him and Rin. Taiyaki for them to share, a small tub of ice cream and takoyaki. "Rin? Rin I'm home" he replied loudly so she would hear him. He was more than prepared to get an earful from her about leaving her behind and ignoring her. But it was understandable. However, no reply came making him wonder if she was taking a nap somewhere or distracted by something.

He then headed deeper into the house trying to look for her and wondering just what she would be up to. But then again cats were entertained by everything, so she could be doing god knows what. Hopefully not hiding from the washing machine again and maybe just off taking a nap somewhere, as long as it meant she wasn't making a mess for him.

"Rin, I have treats with me. Aren't you hungry?" he asked. How had she not smelled them by now. Cats had a really strong sense of smell after all, why was she not running at him with eager eyes. He then came to a stop when he saw her sitting on the porch. Usually he would call out to her again, but he was rather taken aback by her actions. Conflicted on how he should act or respond.

Rin was currently pawing at her ears with her hand and licking her knuckles, the way a cat would lick its paws and groom itself. A low purr was escaping her lips and she hadn't even heard him coming. Her hair looked so shiny in the light, her tail and ears twitching. Completely unaware of his presence, simply acting as if this was a normal daily routine for her.

Haru felt so conflicted, she was only doing what cats do when they need to bathe. But seeing Rin do something so seductive while a half cat, he was full of mixed feelings. His heart skipping a beat and arousal peeking. The way her tongue slowly flicked her soft skin, the tentative way she was caring for herself. Oh god, no, no he couldn't have dirty thoughts now. Rin would only get mad at him for it and sulk when he had only just got home.

However, if he stood there any longer in silence things would only become awkward. So, he had to make a move before any misunderstandings took place and to distract himself from the hormones. He approached Rin and ruffled her hair affectionately, stroking her ears with his fingers. "Tadaima, Rin" he replied fondly. Feeling her stiffen and her ears twitch underneath his hand as she realized it was him.

Rin looked up at him, a look of surprise on her she had been caught in the act, despite it not being anything overly embarrassing. But still, it wasn't exactly a normal thing other people did. How long had he been here? Had he seen her bathing? Oh god did he take pictures? Did he think it weird? Crap, why didn't she take a bath normally?

"I brought snacks" he replied kindly. He knew she would be hungry and he was in the mood for something sweet. Maybe a mild chicken and vegetable curry would be nice for dinner tonight? Rin perked up, did he say snacks? She had been feeling rather peckish and she was in the mood for something sweet or fishy. Since becoming a cat she had developed a taste for fish, despite hating it before.

* * *

Rin nibbled happily on the Takoyaki, the taste of fish entering her mouth. Her tail flicking from side to side with joy but was sure to blow on them properly before eating on account of the heat. Though she had been lonely in the house when he was gone. This more than made up for his lack of company, having a small picnic of goodies on the porch. It was so simple, but it made her happy.

Haru was so thoughtful bringing her back these presents to apologize leaving her all day. Making her feel bad at doubting him that he would be up to anything shady. He really was the best boyfriend, but she did worry that she would become selfish after all this was over. But then again indulging like this for the brief time she was a half cat wasn't so bad.

Haru chewed on his own food quietly, peering at Rin through his bangs. The image of her grooming herself still stuck in his mind. He never knew something so innocent would become dirty in his mind. I mean her cat mentality would be affecting her human mind, the two were one in the same so she may even be struggling with these clashing personalities after all.

Rin saw him peering at her hesitantly and pouted, was he making fun of her? "Do I have sauce on my face or something? Just spit it out already Haru!" she snapped. He knew she hated it when he kept secrets from her. He was acting all shy and secretive, though Haru was a quiet guy in general he was usually more abrupt than this. Why was he looking at her so strangely too? He was used to her being a cat by now, right?

Haru blushed, shifting beside her. How the hell was he supposed to explain himself? Oh, hey Rin, I saw you taking a cat bath and got a boner from watching you? Yeah, like that wouldn't upset her. Her being a cat had awakened all sorts of new feelings in him, as well as how cute she was. But it just made him want to tease her even more, just like he had when he first found out she was a cat. She was calling herself weird, but this whole situation was making him weird too.

"If I tell you, will you get mad at me?" he replied awkwardly. This was hard for him too, he worried he was becoming like those people online who had fetishes for all sorts of strange things. He didn't want to do anything that would upset Rin or cause her to distance herself from him. At a time like these they needed to work together and trust one another.

Rin blinked, she thought about snapping at him but then she saw how awkward and embarrassed Haru looked about this. She knew he had been having a hard time adjusting to all this too. She took a deep breath, her cheeks reddening a little and shook her head. "I… I'll try not to. But being like this… its kind of frustrating" she replied. She had never been good at speaking her feelings, but her cat nature made her more sensitive and on edge.

But given how Haru had tried to cheer her up, being mad at him would make her feel like a jerk. So, she would try and control her feelings a little better and be understanding to whatever was bothering him. Whatever he wanted to tell her was obviously important and he was having trouble on whether or not he should actually tell her.

* * *

Rin sat staring at Haru in awe, a look of confusion, disbelief and hinted anger on her face. Not knowing how to feel about the information that Haru had just told her. Just how many kinks did he have? Hell, what would this mean for them in the future? Part of her wanted to punch him in the face and the other wanted to go sit alone in a room and think all this over.

Haru sat with his face in his hand, his head bowed and feeling rather ashamed of himself. But as of late he had found himself developing all sorts of weird feelings to Rin's cat form aside from how cute she would look as a maid. Part of him felt bad for it but the other really enjoyed it. How much he could tease her and how much cuter she looked when reacting. Especially because of her ears and tail reacting with her.

"You… you got turned on watching me bathe myself" she replied in shock. Was Haru becoming one of those Neko fans? Maybe she should have risked it by trying to take a bath normally after all. She had no idea such a thing would bring out a strong reaction like that from Haru. But then he had always been a sensitive person like herself anyway.

Haru nodded silently, he felt so ashamed and dirty. Like he had committed some kind of wrong doing on her despite the fact he had not. But after becoming a cat girl she just seemed more seductive and sexy than before, he really couldn't explain why she just was. If she wanted to yell at him she would accept it. Allowing her to vent her displeasure to him.

Rin frowned, Haru had been showing all sorts of weird sides to himself since she became a cat. But they were teenagers, so it was a confusing time for both of them, so she couldn't be mad at him for that. He was doing a lot to help her, and she appreciated it. She then approached Haru slowly, shifting towards him still holding her food. She then licked his cheek affectionately mocking like a cat would do. Causing Haru to blush and his eyes to widen.

She just kept getting cuter and cuter, he really couldn't handle all of this at once. Restraining the feeling that he may have a nosebleed. Though this new side of Rin could be strange or annoying, her new innocence and adorable traits were too much for him. It was like she was a completely different girl altogether sometimes, as if he was now living with a stranger.

Rin then pouted and continued eating her Takoyaki as if nothing had happened "I'm not mad but I am a little weirded out. But then again, I've been doing strange things too, so we are both as bad" she replied awkwardly. They both had dirt on one another, her being scared of washing machines and Haru finding her cat antics cute. So what good would come from blackmailing one another?

Haru blinked, she wasn't mad? Had she just licked him? He watched her ears twitch and the soft blush that coloured her cheeks. He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her affectionately. God she was just so cute. Rin blushed harder and growled "Watch my Takoyaki" she muttered. If this fell over because of him she would be really upset. She was hungry, and she didn't often get spoiled like this by Haru.

Haru nodded quietly still hugging her, he could only thank Kami for changing his girlfriend. Hoping this lasted for as long as possible before things went back the way they were. Though their relationship had taken an odd turn, it had helped them grow closer which he was grateful for. But more so, it was showing an even cuter side of her personality.


End file.
